eoufandomcom-20200213-history
Etrian Odyssey Untold Wiki/Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines the standards of formattings that this wiki accepts. Please follow this manual properly. If any article does not follow this guideline, it shall be... edited. And possibly deleted if it doesn't make sense. General Layout *'Do not start an article immediately with a heading.' It is unnecessary, and you should try to introduce the article's topic first. Besides, nobody does that anymore. *'Put the article's subject-in-topic in bold.' It pretty much highlights the subject so readers who aren't too bright may understand more easily. (But everyone here should be smart, right?) It doens't have to be the first word. You can make it like, 'The SUBJECT is a...' or 'A SUBJECT is a...' or 'SUBJECT's are...' *'All articles and pages shall be in third-person. This wiki is not some kind of opinion-filled walkthrough. That's stupid, because you can just go to GameFAQs or IGN for help like that. *'Don't link the headings.' Seriously, don't. Nobody does that. *'Don't overlink in one article or page.' Just attach a link to the first occurrance of a word or phrase or term, and perhaps for another of the same if it hasn't appeared in about many headings after the previous one. *'Post your external links under the 'External links' heading.' We seriously don't need external links all over an article. If you can, please describe where it leads to as well. Specific Article Layouts Characters Please label the article with the character's English name. The first word, not counting 'the', 'a', 'this', etc. should be the character's English name, followed by his/her Japanese name in a (), starting with Japanese letters and followed by their Romaji translation. Then write the character using these headings, in order; *'Appearance:' If more than one paragraph, the first should describe their normal features. The second paragraph should describe their clothings and equipments. *'Personality:' Under this heading, please describe the personality of the character-in-topic. If this character shows a fake personality at normal times and shows his/her true personality during serious situations, please mention that in different paragraphs as well. This heading only applies to Story Mode characters and NPCs other than customers at the Golden Deer Pub. *'History:' If the character had some kind of backstory that is revealed in-game, by a manual or by any other method, then write it down under this heading. Please refrain from writing events revolving around them that takes place during the game, however, as this heading is for their backstory. This heading should only apply to Visil, Frederica, Simon, Arthur, and Austin. *'Story:' Under this heading, you should describe the character's story during the game and what he/she does. If the character does not contribute to the main story at all, then state his/her purpose in the game and how it helps. *'Trivia:' This heading is where you put anything you have noticed about the character that you think others might be interested in. Note that if you do not notice anything, do not put this heading at all. *'Gallery:' Create a gallery under the heading and put photos of the character. Do not put exact replica of a photo that is already in there, please. You may also put fanarts, but please give credits to its artist as well. Monsters Label each article of monsters with the exact English name given in the Monstrous Codex. If there is a different name given in the Japanese original, then mention that in () next to the name. The monster's name should be the first word, in plural form. *'Story:' Only put this heading in if the enemy-in-topic can be encountered specifically by an event, a quest, or a mission. Under this heading, please list the events where the monster-in-topic can be encountered and describe what happens, whether it is a battle or something else. If there are no events where you can encounter the monster except normal encounters, then do not put his heading in at all. *'Stats:' Describe the stats of the monster, from its ATK and DEF to its weaknesses, and from its skills to its conditional drops, etc. *'Best Strategy:' This heading should have the best strategy from one's opinion on defeating it. Please make sure it is readable and makes sense. Regardless, if it is a weak monster that you can attack normally until it dies, please still put this heading on the page and say so. *'Trivia:' Like the standards for Characters, put anything of interest in here. *'Related Monsters:' Please put monsters that are of the same race as the monster-in-topic under this heading, but do not put monsters that can be summoned by the monster-in-topic if it is not of the same race. For example, Healing Rollers may join Cernunnos' battle, but please do not put them in Cernunnos' Related Monsters section. You may also put related monsters from other games other than Untold, but please link them to the other Etrian Wikia that is much better than this one. *'Gallery:' Like Characters'. You may also put fanarts, but please give credits to artist as well.